Violated
by No Fate 1990
Summary: This poem is about Mary's rape. The poem is told through Mary's p.o.v. Later on, Mary and Francis have a son named Gabriel.
1. violated

Mary's p.o.v

Violated stolen innocence

Injustice

Rape

Godless wretched deliverance

Indescribable pain

Needless aftershock

New black and blue scars

Oceans of tears and unpleasant memories

Constant fear

Emptiness plus nothingness and numbness equals incomplete wholeness

Nightly tremors, no apologies, ever-present roadblocks

Carried away on broken wings

Endless silent torture and resilience


	2. I am pregnant

Mary's p.o.v

Severe morning sickness cripples me. I use multiple chamberpots. I conclude from my missed period and continuous nausea that I am pregnant. I am stuck at a

crossroads. I want to keep the baby, but I don't know want to wear the scarlet letter for the rest of my life. My unexpected confinement worries people especially

Francis. The pregnancy remains my secret until Francis enters my chamber demanding for answers. "I am pregnant" I confess crying into my beloved's arms. Those

three words changes everything for us and the kingdom.


	3. Revenge, Retribution and Redemption

Francis' p.o.v

Passing through, you are a ghost to most except me

Unfathomable is the weight of your burdens

Sanctuary of unspoken words

Hollow fragile heart

A wounded soul

Loveless damaged reputation

Lamentations

Our ungodly hour

Wavering devotion

Obvious shaky fertile ground

Nightly merry go round

Dazzling bewilderment

Enlightenment

Revenge, retribution and redemption


	4. Gabriel

Situation: The Sixth Month-A Premature Birth-The baby's name is Gabriel

Mary's p.o.v

Premature world

Ill-fated little angel

Life within the womb

Life born way too soon

One early special arrival

Wonderful shiny moon sunbeam

One long-awaited dream come true

Ruthless relentless underdog

Lovable fragile rose petal blossom

Daily spirit of perseverance

Time Period: The Premature labor and Birth

Mary's flashback

"How are you feeling?" concerned, Francis asks while we dance before our friends and family. My pregnancy is the reason for the special occasion."I am fine. Our

dancing hasn't impacted the baby " I assure him. "You need to rest. We can't afford another miscarriage" he stresses. His words reopens an old wound, a very

sensitive subject that I tried to avoid. Tears crawl from underneath the rocky surface. Francis' soothing touch comforts me for a little bit. Suddenly, sharp pains hits my

abdominal area. Francis is kind enough to escort me to my seat. Most people including Francis assume that I am tired of dancing. I must say their assumptions are

false. Silently, I exit the ballroom in order to avoid their suspicion. The contractions hit me with full force once as I lay down on my warm bed. Bloody raindrops trickle

down my thighs and legs. The urge to push is unbearable. Loud horrifying screams escape from my mouth. My cries for help bring much needed and yet unwanted visitors

into the bedchamber. In great agony, I deliver a son whose name is Gabriel. Uncontrollably, my heart bleeds with love for him.


	5. I Love You

Francis' p.o.v

Celestial glow,

enchanted snowfall,

pixie dust. Becoming

rust, what I was before

you arrived on the scene.

Bubbly, you are a colorful

rainbow, a lily of the valley.

You have brought out my silly caring side.

We stick together like ice cream and chocolate

topping. We make such a perfect great team.

I want to hold onto this dream forever.

I love you, this emotion is not fake.

I want to spend all of eternity being

fully devoted to you.


	6. Nirvana

Mary's p.o.v

Fairytale magic

One charmed glamorous lifestyle

Realm of heavenly light

Marvelous mystical mysterious wonders

Angels' tearful prayers

Gallons of pixie dust

Impending dirt and rust

Continuous lovesick fantasies

A black and white reality

Steadily slow painful birthing process

This labor of love

Long-awaited deliverance

Enchanted brief divine encounter


	7. Nourishment

Gabriel's p.o.v

Dazzling bewilderment

Remnants of what used to exist

Irrecoverable lost treasure

Vanishing time

Evolution of the human mind and body

A slow gradual transformation

These untied loose ends, these diamond jewels, these unforgettable special divine connections

Icebound crystals

My memories, flashbacks and revelations

Enlightenment at the end of a very dark tunnel


	8. Observation

Francis' p.o.v

I watch you struggle from the sidelines.

I wonder whatever is going on inside your beautiful mind.

You are treasure box of many secrets and delicious treats.

Getting to know you has been an adventure.

My kindness serves as a cure for your heartache.

Your humor makes life to be less serious sometimes.


	9. Curious Happenstance

Mary's p.o.v

Curious happenstance

A journey to the deepest parts of your mind

Swimming nowhere in particular are these secrets and bombshells of yours

Hallelujah falls between the cracks

Unsung remains the real reasons behind your actions

Stationary motion

Hard to get answers

An endless maze

Needless beautiful hot mess

Dazzling bewilderment

If I have good to you then why are you so distant?

Vapor, we are slowly becoming

Is it all my fault that you are in pain?

Now and again, our lives cross paths

I see your true colors and finally know the truth

Tomorrow's hope

You will stop leaving me hanging and bring your own share to the table


	10. Easily broken trust

Francis' p.o.v

Turbulent serenity

Agitation

X marks the spot where I lost my patience

I am easily disturbed

Caught up in limbo

Rage crawls from underneath the surface

A beautiful disaster

Zero degrees Celsius

You help me see the light, solitude


	11. New Routine

Gabriel's p.o.v

A new routine

Necessary change of scenery

Next great big thing

Exciting high cinematic climax

Wonderful hospitality

Indestructible bond of unity

Ninety shades of pink

The bride of Christ

Everlasting house of prayer and worship

Rosy skyline


	12. Crying and Bleeding for you

Mary's p.o.v

I cry and bleed for you in this country of poetry.

I try my best to dry your tears. I try my best to

comfort you and support you. You leave my bleeding

heart on the battlefield. Wild horses come and drag you

away from me. Torn worlds apart, I can't give you a hug

in this twilight zone. You build fences that separate us now

and forevermore. Losing sight of the shore, child of the night,

embrace time. However shall you get back home without any

guidance? The fear of not knowing troubles my soul. You can't

hear me on the other side of the great divide. Life is short, its

a delicate heartbreaking piece of art. I am smart enough to not

chase after you. Tiny particles of matter, what could've should've

would've been float in the air. Whatever happened to the days when

you were my friend? I miss the days when I used to be your rock, your

shield. Bittersweet surrender, our final farewell presents us with opportunities

for personal and spiritual growth.


	13. Earthquakes, brutal wake up calls

Francis' p.o.v

Forward backwards rotation

One moment to be lost in translation

Repetitive confusing complications

Gigantic roadblocks

A beautiful hot mess, a shakable faith, false hope

Needless meaningless senseless chaos

Nightly bonfires

Early morning earthquakes, much needed brutal wake up calls

Vengeful karma

Endless drama

Redundant black magic


	14. Noteworthy History

**Time Period: Mary's flashback-Gabriel's birth**

Place: Mary's bedchamber

_Mary (having contractions, she screams): AHA...AHA...AHA...AHA_

_Lola (running into the room with the other girls): Mary..._

_Mary (in labor, she orders her ladies in waiting): I am in labor. Take off my clothes._

_(Obediently, the ladies take off Mary's clothes in which are bloody and wet. They help Mary into a clean gown. Mary continues to rest in the bed awaiting the baby's arrival)_

_Mary (grabs hold of Lola): AHA...AHA..AHA..AHA_

_Lola (concerned): Its way too early for the baby to be born. Maybe I should get Francis._

_Mary: Please don't tell Francis. He already has enough on his mind._

_Lola: But he is your husband_

_Francis (rushes to Mary's bedside): Mary, I am here. How bad is your pain?_

_Mary (touches her stomach): The baby is coming. I have to push._

_Catherine (enters the room with a doctor): I have a doctor for you_

_Mary: Thanks, Catherine_

_The doctor (checking Mary): Mary, you are fully dilated. I can feel the baby's head._

_Mary: Can I start pushing right now?_

_The doctor (preparing to catch the baby): Sure_

Action: In great agony, Mary brings forth her son named Gabriel. Sick and premature, Gabriel is not expected to live long. Mary's heart breaks over the thought of losing her son. Francis and Catherine start planning for Gabriel's funeral until Gabriel's health makes a miraculous recovery several days later. The flashback ends.

**Time Period: The Present Reality-Gabriel's 25th birthday**

Place: The Ballroom  
><span>

Situation: Gabriel's birthday party

Action: Gabriel is dancing with Mary

Mary: Happy birthday, Gabe

Gabriel: Thanks, mother

Mary (choked up): You were born prematurely on this night twenty five years ago. Its a miracle that you are alive.

Gabriel: God has been good to us

Mary (crying): I apologize about the situation with your father. I should've told you about the rape earlier. It was all my fault that you and Francis are estranged. I miss the days when we used to live together and attend the same church.

Gabriel (choked up): I forgive you mother

Mary: I am happy that you decided to come home for your birthday. James and Ana love spending time with their older brother. Although Francis won't say it loud, he is happy that you are home.

Gabriel: I thank you for welcoming me back home

Mary (emotional, she hugs and kisses Gabriel): I love you

Gabriel: I love you too


	15. Take me to my home

Song: Everywhere I Go by Lissie

And I fall on my knees tell me hows the way to be? Tell me how's the way to go? tell me all that I should know? and I fall on my knees tell me how's the way to go? Tell me hows the way to be? to evoke some empathy

Mary: Quiet atmosphere, unaffected divine order. Introspection and meditation, endless brainstorming process. Turquoise skies, ivory blossoms, mahogany eyes. Elements of nature, mystical magical twilight, object of my admiration. Rotating stars, yesterday's unwritten unpublished memoirs.

Danger will follow me now everywhere I go angels will follow me and take me to my home well this tired mind just wants to be led home

Francis: Fifty shades of pink, radiant rosy satin ribbons, a beautiful world of glorious splendor and less pain. You dream in color until the war comes knocking at your door. ON your own again, you ride on a train that is heading nowhere. Unique describes your ability to get up off the floor and break the cycle of being poor. Rest in Jesus' arms and he will take care of you. Even if you fail every test, the best is yet to come for you. Away or near, you will always have a home. Laugh and dance in cancer's face tonight. Lingering grace, obvious patience, lovable coral. Liberated mortal creature, infinite infancy. Peaches and cream, one powerful united team. Passing hours, incomplete sentences. Needless endless empty silent hallways; numerous reasons to wink, blink or think upon heavenly things. Keys to the great beyond, cotton candy kisses, missing haloes.

And I fall on my knees tell me hows the way to go? Tell me hows the way to see, show me all that I could be and I fall on my knees, tell me hows the way to be? Tell me hows the way to be? Tell me why I feel so low

Gabriel: Chasing angels, hold your breath and close your eyes. A peaceful quiet exit, slow painless farewell. Euthanasia, realm of no return, endless deep sleep. Nevermind me, everpresent wind of change. X marks the spot where you gave up the ghost and now rest undisturbed. I miss you, but I know you are in a much better place. There is distance between us and yet I can feel your presence.

Danger will follow me now everywhere I go angels will follow me and take me to my home well this tired mind just wants to remain closed

Mary: Gradual graceful period of mourning and no rest, reminders of your brief existence. Angelic afterglow, a passing shadow, a window into your soul. Beneath the surface, your face hides away from me. Sanctuary of unspoken words, eroding corpse. Needless dead church, Christ's broken body. Endless sweet haunting melody, reawaken and reshape me. Ave Maria, sober solemn Autumn. Epiphany, my desire to move forward and yet never forgetting about the past.

I can't see clearly, can't feel nothing, no, can you hear me? and I fall on my knees

Francis: Across the universe, do you know how much my heart bleeds for you? Radiant sweet angel, I miss you and I need you. Friend of a thousand years, take me into your arms and never let go. One of these days, I will be long gone. Runaway with my heart, nevertheless distant companion of mine.

Danger will follow me now everywhere I go angels will follow me and take me to my home, danger will follow me now everywhere I go angels will follow me and take me to my home, danger will follow me now everywhere I go angels will follow me and take me to my home

Mary: Chasing after silhouettes, lingering unspoken words. Echoes of devotion, a goodnight hug. New classic old childish pleasure, innocent pure nurture. Goodbye is far from our thoughts although it appears to be the end. Home is wherever love resides twenty four seven. Take me into the beautiful hidden depths of your mind. I am blessed and gratefully relieved to be in your presence. Genesis, hope for a better tomorrow. The smile of an angel strengthens my tired bones.

Gabriel: The need to survive and thrive in peace is strong. Longing to live forever, age gracefully with time and wisdom, my elderly mentor. Stuck at a crossroads, age gracefully with time and wisdom here, my friend. Age gracefully with time and wisdom, my immortal love. Dream on, drive on toward your destiny. Age gracefully with time and wisdom, imaginary magical enchanted kingdom, guardians of Eden. Easily broken haloes, lovable bleeding hearts, these restorable useable plastic sparkling wings are recycled over and over again. Between fairytales, between labor pains, one seldom beautiful solemn Autumn. Winter's pride and joy, indigo skies, unforeseen new possibilities. A silent ride to the great beyond, dazzling bewilderment, our diamond jubilee. Much needed medicine, your humor comes from a secret divine place that I can't visit. Silly sweet nothingness, this tide of no return, internal candle burn. Continuous unreal heavenly bliss, sacred kiss of life, my special amazing saving grace. I age gracefully with time and wisdom throughout the years.


End file.
